


I hope the universe is beyond proud

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Help, I suck at tags, M/M, OW, SHEITH - Freeform, WE'RE WAITING FOR SEASON 6 BINCHHH, i dont remember i wrote this a long time ago, no wait is it angsty??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks for reading! <3(Also - let me know if you think I should participate in sheith month!)





	I hope the universe is beyond proud

"I'm sorry," Shiro crossed his arms, leaning up against the wall near the entrance of the control room. There was a certain sort of anxiety piling up inside of him that he hadn't felt in.. a while. "For what?" Keith asked, more of a whispered expectation than a question.

Silent for a few seconds, he began again.  
"It's probably selfish for me to compare the Marmora trials to the Kerberos mission. Both of us left or leave knowing that we couldn't say no to an opportunity so great. We both knew that we were getting ourselves into danger but pursued the missions because we just absolutely had to. We both know on every mission we continue to go on, we're putting our lives at risk, so in the end, no one is really safe, but God - the one difference is that you didn't even know if I was alive. For some reason, you kept searching as if that was your mission. To find me. And I don't know what in your mind told you that it, that I, was worth it. But Jesus Christ Keith, if it hadn't we wouldn't be here."

Keith just shifted his weight and continued to listen, wordless. Shiro bit back his smile and started up again.

"You wouldn't have found me, none of us would have found the Blue Lion or the castle or Voltron. For all we know Zarkon could have had everything in shambles if you didn't come find me the exact moment you did. You put your life at risk, you still do every single day and I have no clue why. But your every move led us here, and at this point, the entire universe is lucky that you put your life at risk."

He uncrossed his arms, got up off the wall, and stepped toward Keith - putting a prosthetic hand on his shoulder like always, one of the voices in the back of his head praying that this time he would be able to feel him. Somehow.

"I just hope that the universe is beyond proud. Even if they don't know what you did, what you do, exactly who you are. I hope-"  
Shiro cut himself off, something inside of him now choking, tripping, rolling over with God knows what emotion.

"I hope the universe is able to be as proud of you as I am. To be as grateful. To love you as much as I do."

Keith's eyes trailed away from Shiro a while ago, overwhelmed with the praise, the pride. The pain.

Shiro pushed himself closer to him, kissing his forehead.

"I hope you know that you aren't just my hero." He said, voice barely above a whisper now.

Keith didn't move, he didn't speak. You could probably hear the gears  
behind his skull turning too fast for themselves.

Pulling his hand off of his shoulder, Shiro walked out of the control room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> (Also - let me know if you think I should participate in sheith month!)


End file.
